We Aren't So Different After All
by StormyMist
Summary: Sasuke knows that he and Naruto aren't so different. No Pairings. A teeny bit tragedy. OneShot.


**StormyMist:** Well, here you are! I hope you guys like this fic. It's my first time writing a Naruto one. And it is also the –in a way- my first time posting fics.

**Warnings:** Mild language, hinted SasukexNaruto (if you squint hard enough to even see it), and some violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** None. So that means no yaoi/shonen-ai in this one.

_Italics_ – Flashbacks

**Bold- **Saying the word with stronger meaning

"blah"- Talking

'blah'- Thoughts

(blah)- Author's Notes

"_Monster!"_

"_Hmph! He's walking around as if he were human."_

"_Demon!"_

_A younger version, around the age of five, of Naruto was sitting on a bench as he heard the people near him say those horrid things about him. Tears slowly formed at the edge of his eyes but he did his best to keep them in. He didn't even look up at them but knew they were making disgusted faces. "Why?" He mumbled softly to himself. "Why do they keep calling me a monster?"_

_Then the next thing he knew he was thrown to the ground forcefully by the neck. Naruto coughed and covered his mouth as he tried getting up, only to be pushed down again by someone's foot. _

_After a moment he heard a man's voice, seemingly talking to someone else. "We better finish this quick before the Hokage or any of his watch dogs come and see."_

_The only reply was a small chuckle from the other man._

_Naruto was still down on the ground, his golden blonde hair shadowing his eyes from the sunlight. But he didn't stay there long. He slapped the man's leg away from his belly and got up, raising his face up to look at the man that hurt him. Naruto's features had changed. The whisker-like scars on his face looked deeper and darker; his eyes were blood red, and there were two fangs on the upper lining of teeth. _

_A small chuckle could be heard from the Kyuubi holder, in a menacing and maniacal way. "You dare touch me!" The voices of both Kyuubi and Naruto growled, making the men quake in fear. _

_But they wouldn't give up; they brought down their knives and were able to slice his shoulder. Unfortunately, as soon as they pulled away the wound was gone; it had healed. "Fools."_

_Naruto's raised a hand full of five long, sharp nails and ran it right through one of the men's stomach. And the result was him falling down to the ground wide-eyed and lifeless._

_Naruto snapped his head upward, placing his gaze on the other man. "It's your turn."_

-End Flashback-

Naruto shot up from his panting and sweating from exhaustion. "Stupid dream," growled Naruto getting off his bed heading towards his bathroom. "This dumb nightmare's been coming back at me for weeks!"

He shook his head of those thoughts and remembered he had training today. "Guess I might as well stay up."

After taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth, and eating a light breakfast he put on his usual orange jumpsuit. He opened his apartment door and slammed it shut as he walked out and locked it.

He walked down the dirt road partially looking down at the ground so he wouldn't see the eyes that looked down upon him. When he finally got to the bridge he saw Sakura and Sasuke, as usual. He said a cheerful hello to Sakura – which she ignores- then gritted his teeth. 'Bitch,' Naruto thought angrily. As he walked past his rival to sit up on the wooden side rails of the bridge he muttered, "Bastard."

Sakura seemed to have had heard this because she whacked him on the head, hard.

Naruto hissed in pain and glared at the pink-haired girl. "What the hell was that for!" He yelled. Then, muttering something almost inaudible, he walked to the far end of the bridge and leaned against the wooden rails there.

She seemed surprised at his actions because she stood there with a baffled look on her face.

Sasuke was surprised as well but kept his features emotionless.

A couple of hours later there was a small 'poof' and Kakashi appeared. "Hello. Sorry, I'm late, but I had to stop and help a lady find her lost kitten." He said sheepishly, waving his hand. "Hm?"

He had thought Sakura and Naruto to be screaming, "Liar!" by now. He pondered on the thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto lifting his head and looking at his teacher. "Aren't we training today?"

"No. Today I decided to give you guys the day off." The sensei replied. "Have a nice day!"

As soon as their sensei left, everyone else left too. Sakura, to her house with a sad smile on her face.

Sasuke, to his house.

And Naruto, instead of going back to his apartment, went to the nearby lake.

------------

Naruto sighed as he leaned against a tree, admiring how the lake shimmered as the bright rays of the sun reflected off of it. The sight was calming and in a weird way comforting too. He stared up at the sky, no clouds to be detected anywhere.

He smiled. Today was probably going to be a good day.

But even though it was a beautiful day and all, he couldn't help but feel a strange sadness deep in his heart. No one really cared for him. Yeah, maybe Iruka and Kakashi-sensei but they were grown-ups.

He didn't have friends either. The only person that could kind of be considered as that was Sasuke. But there was a gap between them. They were rivals.

Sasuke would never think of him as a friend. Ever.

'Hmph. He probably thinks he's too cool to have friends or something,' thought Naruto, standing up to get nearer to the lake.

When he got there he sat down at the edge of the bank, looking at his reflection. He stared at it and thought to himself, 'this is the face of a demon….'

It was no use self-pitying himself. He gave that up some time ago. What happen happens, as they all say.

Tears formed and slowly glided down his cheeks, again, and made a small ripple as it hit the water.

"What are you doing, Dobe?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke behind him. His eyes widened and he immediately, and frantically, started to wipe the tears away, knowing full well that the Uchiha could've seen him crying.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know, why you were crying."

"It's none of your business. And you wouldn't understand even if I told you," Naruto said, muttering the last sentence.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, hearing every last word the blond had said. He walked over and stood over Naruto, –since he was sitting down- casting a shadow over him and causing him to look up.

"What do you mean, 'not understand'! I've been scarred my whole life about the fact that my brother massacred my whole family!" (I know there are more reasons, but I'm too lazy and it is a pretty good reason already.)

A growl could be heard from Naruto as he stood up and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Do you have a demon sealed inside of you! Do you have people shun you every day of your life since you were born and every time you walk down the street! Do you have people trying to kill you and get the demon powers inside of you! Do you have everyone hate you because of those reasons! DO YOU!" Naruto screamed at him, closing his eyes tightly together.

The blond-haired boy sat back down, teeth clenched, so that he'd refrain himself from screaming at the other again, and to keep down the urge to tear him to shreds.

Sasuke stood there taking in all of the information. After a few moments he got out of his zombie-like state and looked at Naruto, only to see his back.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto turned around and looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What did you say?"

The Uchiha cursed silently and sighed. "I'm sorry, alright?" He repeated, looking down at the ground. He knew Naruto would start teasing him about it but he was surprised to hear something different.

"I'm sorry too," said Naruto. "And don't think you'll be hearing me saying that too often either!"

Sasuke blinked a few times, and smirked. "Same here."

---------

**StormyMist:** I know it sucked. Please don't kill me. I tried. Also, I'm sorry if they were a bit OOC. I tried my best on making it as close to their personality as I could.

Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
